


To the Beautiful You

by Blaxis



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Teen Wolf, Thiam, Thiam Week, green and blue, idk about the title just felt it was a nice one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: Liam’s eyes widen at the sight of a colorful world. He sees the color grey disappearing; the color of the grass surrounding them changes, and Liam meets Theo’s green eyes.But Liam does not know what to do, so he runs.





	To the Beautiful You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my titles are random.  
> Soulmate au in which you can't see a color until you meet your soulmate.  
> Idk what this is, but hope you guys will enjoy it!

Green, like grass and plants. Green, the most dominant color of nature.

Green; Liam cannot see that color.

Liam is told since his young age that green is a beautiful color that illuminates the world. He is told that green and blue are complementary; the sky is blue, like his eyes, and the earth is green, like his soulmate’s.

So Liam waits to meet his soulmate to be finally able to see that color.

To Liam the world is dull, but decides that he likes green even if it is grey to his eyes, and wonders if his soulmate will like his color blue.

Then, something unexpected happens. Liam’s dad passes away when he is in second grade. He is too young and cannot grasp the meaning of it, or the consequences. His mother is devastated; everything falls apart.

Years later, his mother finds love again, but Mr. Geyer is not her soulmate; his father _was._

One day, Liam asks his step father of his own soulmate. Mr. Geyer is reluctant, he scratches his cheek, but chooses to speak of it when his eyes meet Liam’s beautiful blue. A small smile appears. He explains that he met his soulmate in his early twenties; it was love at first sight. They got married happily, but everything crumbled one day and they got separated. Mr. Geyer’s eyes sadden, and he says that love is love, even if it is not your soulmate. He ends the story by wishing Liam happiness with his own.

Liam grows frustrated, and is not sure if he wants to meet his soulmate anymore. Liam does not remember his parent’s happy times, no, what he remembers is his mother’s unstoppable tears near the coffin, at the cemetery, in their anniversaries –even years after his death.

He concludes that he does not want to experience what his mother or Mr. Geyer lived. So he forgets about the color green, and enjoys his dull world with his friends.

Liam is seventeen and sitting with his friends in highschool. He doesn’t really know how it happened, but one day he suddenly went from being a nobody, to be the baby of the hotties’ squad. Mason is sitting next to him, discussing with Stiles and Lydia something he couldn’t grasp. So he is left chatting with Corey and an impatient Malia who was irritated by Scott’s lateness.

“Hey guys,” Scott says, all smiling as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, “Sorry for being late.”

“Took all your time.” Malia reproaches with a frown, and Liam smiles at their interaction.

“Who’s your company?” Stiles asks, nodding his chin at the boy standing behind Scott. Liam doesn’t look up immediately.

“Stiles, it’s Theo, remember him?”

“Oh my God, dude, really?” Stiles jumps off his seat and is standing in front of the boy and Liam can’t see. “Is that you Theo, you’ve changed!”

Said Theo chuckles, his voice is deep and tender. “It’s been years after all.”

Lydia tilts her chin, curiosity written all over his face, “Care to share who is this mysterious Theo?”

“Theo was our classmate in elementary school, but he moved out of town in fourth grade. Man I can’t believe you’re back!” Stiles’ face brightens with a wide smile and he taps Theo’s shoulder.

“I’m Theo Raeken, nice to me you guys.” Theo says, finally facing the people sitting.

And it unexpectedly happens.

Liam’s eyes widen at the sight of a colorful world. He sees the color grey disappearing; the color of the grass surrounding them changes, and Liam meets Theo’s green eyes.

But Liam does not know what to do, so he runs.

* * *

 

“You don’t have my sympathies for being so damn stupid.”

_“Shut up!”_

Mason stares at Liam for a long time before finally crashing on the couch next to him.

“Seriously, you finally meet your soulmate and the first thing you do is run away?” Mason says, shaking his head.

Liam retorts, “I panicked! That was the only option.”

They fall into a pregnant silence, then Liam asks, shyly, “What did _Theo_ say?” Saying his name feels weird. Theo. Liam likes it, but his stubborn side soon takes over and represses that thought.

Mason eyes him from the corner of his eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“He said nothing, but I could see how he gazed at the sky. So it kind of clicked.” He shrugs, “What are you going to do now? Ignore him for the rest of your life?”

“I…don’t know.” Liam said earnestly.

“Come on Liam!” Mason snaps, “You’re a fighter! And he’s your _soulmate!_ ”

Liam frowns, offended for no apparent reason. “Thank you for pointing that out, I haven’t realized!”

“Go talk to him, figure things out…”

“I don’t know if I want to.”

“Why are you so reluctant…so afraid?”

“I’m not afraid!” Liam cries out. He is angry, frustrated and he knows he shouldn’t be taking it all out of Mason, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yes you are!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am–” then Liam stops, tired. “God, just forget about it!”

“Well, Liam, guess what? I can’t, you can’t and Theo can’t!

“Well, maybe I should just pack my things and move to Mexico. Maybe I can be a humble llama shepherd, you know? Trump’s wall doesn’t sound so bad anymore.” Liam says, grimacing.

“Fuck you, man!”

Liam doesn’t respond and hears Mason say before storming out of the room, “You’d better give it a serious thought Liam.”

“My life’s one big catch twenty-two.” He mumbles, sinking in the couch.

* * *

 

It’s Monday and Liam has been avoiding any contact with Theo for the past few days. Scott and the others didn’t pry –he concludes that Mason must’ve told them everything.

It’s Monday and Liam stays at school to practice lacrosse. Ever since he was a kid, Liam had difficulties managing his anger so his step father taught him to let it all out by playing lacrosse.

He hears footsteps approaching, but does not turn around. Liam knows who it is.

“You’re in the lacrosse team.” Theo voices, softly. Liam doesn’t want to turn and face him, afraid that the sight of his eyes might make him run away again.

“Yeah,” he finds himself saying, “You like it?”

Theo shrugs, and Liam doesn’t push it. They stand in silence; Liam does not know what he should say, but is saved from thinking when Theo speaks again,

“The daytime sky is beautiful,” and Liam is forced by karma to look up and meet his gaze. “Just like your eyes. Blue is a beautiful color.”

“So is green.” Liam mutters, not detaching his eyes. Theo smiled and nods chin at the bench, inviting Liam to sit.

So they sit, and Theo hands him a bottle of water that Liam gladly accepts. They share a light skin contact that sends shivers down his spine. He wants to know if Theo felt it too, but decides to keep his mouth shut.

“Why did you run?” Theo asks, and Liam wonders if he is this talkative of a person or is just trying to make a talk with Liam out of courtesy. But again, he is talking about _them_ , their colors, and their fate.

Liam had never been a fan of speaking of his problems, but on the bright side, he didn’t have to go to Theo and do the talking like Mason advised.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure about this whole,” Liam waves his hand, not sure how to articulate it, “Soulmate thing.”

And Theo laughs, much to Liam’s surprise. “Hey!” he reprimands.

“I’m sorry,” Theo apologizes, trying to stop his laugh, “It’s just that it’s good to know that I’m not the only one thinking that.”

“You too?” Liam asks, taken aback by his soulmate’s words.

“I mean, it’s kind of scary. We meet one day, start to see a color and know that this person is our fated one. But what if we are not wanted by that person? Are we going to spend the rest of our lives alone? It scares me.” Theo muses, looking at Liam. “ _You_ scared me when you ran away.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

They sit like that. No one speaks more, and Liam contemplates Theo’s words. They were both unsure of their feelings and situations; neither of them knows what to do. And somehow that made him relieved.

“I want to figure things out.” Liam’s tongue slips; he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but there it is. There is no come back now.

He waits for a response, but gets none and so he grows frustrated thinking that it was a mistake to begin with.

Then suddenly, a warm hand covers Liam’s and his cheeks color. He turns his head and finds Theo looking at him with a warm smile.

“How about me, you, tomorrow, dinner, McDonalds?”

Liam grins unexpectedly, and nods.

He doesn’t know what fate has stored for them, but Liam definitely knows that he wants to wake up every day to that beautiful smile.

 


End file.
